


Her Lovely, Little Ladybugs

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Memories Of the Past [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Memories, Past Miraclous Holders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Late one night, Tikki recalls her past Ladybugs and how Marinette reminds her of her former charges.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Memories Of the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806853
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Her Lovely, Little Ladybugs

Being centuries old and the embodiment of creation, Tikki was the one out of Plagg and herself to grow quickly attached to her Chosens and grieved the most when they had to depart. But it was part of being an immortal Goddess created to protect humanity, it was expected for Kawamis to go through many chosens through the centuries. Going through so many Chosens had gave her better judgement and understanding for the humanity of her wearers.

It was nights of long hours of free time that she let old memories wash over her. Each one felt bittersweet and crecentfallen as she knew that time with Marinette was numbered as the others. While it pained to think her of that way, Tikki knew she would soon be loss at the hands of Hawk Moth or separated from once Hawk Moth was defeated and Master Fu deemed their task complete.

Sighing, Tikki burrowed herself further beneath the fabric scraps that Marinette allowed her to sleep in. Those painful thoughts drove the memories of many past Ladybugs. One of them in particular was a carbon copy of her personality when she got her confidence as Ladybug and her doing what is right as her civilian self.

Her chosen at the time was an enslaved woman named Harriet Tubman. She had been found the young girl just hours after she was struck by a weight. Even in her delirious state, she demanded of the status of the fleeing man who she tried to protect. While she was the younger Miraculous Holders she had, Harriet held a sparkle in her that reminded her of past Plagg’s kittens than her own Little Bugs. But even as she was sent from each new person who deemed her inferior because of her skin color, Harriet still remained her courageous.

Upon their first meeting, when she was fully recovered, Harriet had been afraid because she thought the devil had sent a demon after her. It wasn’t until she calmed down and the reassurance of her did she fully start to understand. With Tikki as the voice of reason and reassurance, Harriet had left behind her husband and fled to the north for freedom and her true path of being a Ladybug began.

Next to Marinette, Tikki saw Harriet as one of her bravest Ladybugs. With her facing being lynched and shot upon recognize, she still braved all that every trip she took to the north, rescuing several dozen other people like her. People who wanted to be free and not live in fear of being separated from their loved ones.

It was Harriet who became the first Ladybug to reveal herself as a true hero without the assistance of her powers.

Smiling faintly, she could vividly recall all the times that Harriet had comforted a child or gave a young girl courage to keep going while on the run with her little siblings. She had always shown her gentler nature to the woman and children who were more fragile than the hardened men. It was the males that she butted heads with but after much scuffle, she prove herself in being a capable guide of the Underground Railroad.

While Harriet had been chosen during hard times before the enslaved African Americans were freed, Tikki knew that she chosen right. Harriet had proven over and over that skin color was only on the surface. It was her hurt of pure gold that won her over fully and how she had gone selflessly to help others free from their bondage was what made her the perfect Ladybug.

Unlike previous Little Bugs of her, both past and present, she had no one to count on. Harriet didn’t have her partner, Chat Noir, as back up. Everything she did was on her own without any assistance once she crossed over to the Southern border. The only support she got was from Tikki who she spoke to during many nights of guarding her sleeping passengers. It was those nights that she spoke of hoping for freedom soon and maybe settling down with a husband who wasn’t abusive and maybe a little one or two with having a pet “cat” to complete her dream.

It was that playful jab that gave Tikki hope. She could see the longing in her eyes when she saw young children with their mothers or relatives among her passengers. While she never voiced her thoughts, she could tell her Chosen wanted to one day to have children or at least a family with her’s still being with her former Master.

With that in mind, Tikki couldn’t help but wonder how Harriet would react to seeing how young Marinette was when chosen or how overwhelmed she got when she forgot to take her anxiety medicine before heading off to school. Thinking of his, she knew that Harriet would show her heart of gold and be the maternal figure that her newest Holder badly needed with her own parents distant at times.

With that thought, it was easy for her to picture.

Harriet pulling her lovely bug onto her lap and whispering how everything would be okay in the near future. She would have nothing to worry about if she kept Tikki close.

Her yelling at Hawk Moth for causing her to break down after having her comrades compromised than turning to warn Luca off about hurting her before promising Marinette that she just needs to take one day at a time.

Or Marinette introducing Harriet to some of her favorite artist than teaching her how to read. Their joined laughter as they renaissance about some hilarious moments from the past. Marinette talking to her about the boy she likes and staying late into the night to listen to past adventures during Harriet’s days as Ladybug.

In that instant, she could recall all her past chosen crowding around Marinette and offering their bits of wisdom. Then she could imagine Marinette awestruck at her past shelves or even shocked when she found out some of her past Holders were famous people like Harriet Tubman or Cleopatra. Thinking of this drew tears from her as she pictured every moment of her Chosen the past centuries.

Harriet’s stone face softening during the one time when a young girl spoke of how she was expecting a child and barely thirteen just as Marinette time and time agar, as Ladybug, comforted each akuma victim before departing. Or how Harriet finally put her foot down and fought back against her husband for laying her hand on her the same as Marinate standing up to Lila in the bathroom those two months ago.

Her sweet little Olla, just a mere little seven years old girl, smiling as she raced with her partner, Puma, before the fatal battle that took her life. It was the exact same smile, Ladybug bore while chasing after her partner, Chat Noir, on their relaxed patrol nights and during their training days that they use as games.

Or how Marinette’s restlessness during long hours of classes was the same as the hyper focus Alexander. One of two male wearers had known he wanted to become more than his Bastard birth right. It was his hyperfocus that led him to his death but still the determination in both their eyes were exact carbon copies.

Each new name and face she thought of, brought tears to her eyes. She couldn’t let Marinette know how much each passing of her charges pained her or how her days of being Ladybug were numbed.

Sniffling, she rested her head on her paws.

She missed her Little Bugs so much.

*

“Tikki?”

The crimson Kawami opened her eyes. Crouching in front of her was her newest charge as she looked at her with her bluebell eyes. They were filled with concern as she offered her cup hands for her to rest in. Raising herself off of her cat and fabric covered bed, she settled into the French-Chinese girl’s hands. Once safe, the fourteen-years-old walked over her loft bed and settled down on the edge.

“Are you okay, Tikki?” she asked, letting her rest on her lap.

“I am fine, Marinette,” she explained fondly, gently nudging her thump in reassurance. “I just had a sad dream is all, My Little Bug.” Resting back onto her palms, Tikki rested her head on her paws once more. “There is nothing for you to worry about.”

“D-do you want to talk about it?” Marinette stammered, sounding unsure. “I don’t have school tomorrow so I can stay up later tonight and sleep in tomorrow.”

“Can I sleep on your pillow tonight?” Tikki glanced up at her. She didn’t want to admit it but thinking of her past Ladybugs wanted to make sure to stay close her current one. Just the thought of being separated from her almost caused her to panic.

Mute, the black-blue haired girl nodded before going over her covers as Tikki settled beside her head. “Good night, Mari,” she said as the girl began to drift off to sleep. “I love you, My Little Bug.”

“I love you too, Tikki,” Marinette whispered.


End file.
